Over Analysis
by kishtrethya
Summary: Kaidoh persuades Inui to look at the sky a little differently. Shounen-ai, InuKai, featuring a dominant Kaidoh.


Author's Note: The second of thirty fics for the 30(underscore)kisses Livejournal community. Based on theme number 15, "perfect blue." Beta'd by wanderingscribe. Thanks again!

-Over Analysis-

The sky was an absolutely perfect blue. There were no clouds to mar its perfection and the flocks of birds wheeling and turning overhead only added to the feeling of serenity and beauty. Kaidoh Kaoru stared up at it almost wonderingly. It was a rare thing to see the sky so blue.

He turned to his companion to point it out, but it seemed Inui Sadaharu had already noticed the perfectly blue sky. Inui too stared up at the sky, but unlike Kaidoh, Inui was mumbling to himself and occasionally looking down to jot something in his notebook.

Kaidoh had to concentrate to bite back an aggravated hiss. He was sixteen now and he had learned to control his temper for the most part. However, this was one thing that never failed to irritate him; his boyfriend's over analysis of _everything, _especially at times like these that would be considered romantic by anyone else.

Here they were on a date in one of the most beautiful parks in the city. They sat together on a grassy hill with a gorgeous view of the ornamental gardens, underneath the aforementioned perfect blue sky. Unfortunately, all Inui seemed to feel like doing was gathering data on said sky.

Kaidoh knew Inui was definitely in one of his "research modes." During the whole walk through the park, he had been intent on discovering what type of plant food was used on the lovely flowers. While Kaidoh had been busy admiring the scenery, Inui was leaning over for a better look at the mulch. Of course, Kaidoh admitted sheepishly to himself, Inui bending over served to add to the appeal of the general scene.

But still, Kaidoh thought with a mental hiss, he was going to have to do something to snap Inui out of research mode. He decided right then and there to perform a little experiment of his own and broke into what he knew to be Inui's data-collecting trance by saying "Senpai?"

The formal title was guaranteed to get Inui's attention. Inui looked up with a mild frown and a raised eyebrow. "I thought I had convinced you to call me by name months ago. You have even been calling me by my given name over seventy percent of the time."

"I'm sorry, Sadaharu," Kaidoh said, disguising his real intent admirably. "I just wanted to say, isn't the sky perfect today?"

Inui's frown turned to an affectionate smile. "Ah, yes, the color today _is _exceptionally pleasing to the eye." Kaidoh waited; he knew from experience that Inui wasn't finished.

"However," Inui continued, his gaze flickering upward, "if you look at the slight haze near the horizon it is obvious that air pollution levels are rising. That is worrisome, but also all calculations indicate that precipitation during the next week will exceed ten point eight nine centimeters, unusual for this time of ye-"

"Oh, for goodness' sake," Kaidoh interrupted, betraying just a little of his annoyance. Before Inui could respond he had pounced on the data collector, knocking him backwards into the grass and sending the pen rolling away. Pinning his boyfriend thus, Kaidoh proceeded to kiss him thoroughly.

The notebook in Inui's other hand was apparently forgotten as Kaidoh kissed his senpai in a very demanding fashion. He played the dominant role, sliding his tongue against Inui's then pulling back as the other silently asked for more, teasing.

Kaidoh finally broke off the kiss, but kept Inui pinned. They were both panting slightly, out of breath. Inui looked vaguely dazed, Kaidoh noted with a small amount of triumph.

"It's a perfect blue," Kaidoh murmured softly, leaning down so that the words were breathed gently into Inui's ear. "Isn't it?"

Inui nodded in agreement. Apparently no further analysis was required. "Yes, certainly."

Kaidoh sat up, releasing his senpai and allowing himself a very tiny satisfied smile. They were silent for a few minutes, then Inui spoke. The look on his face was one of thoughtful consideration as he said, "So, Kaoru, do you intend to do that every time I begin one of my dissertations?"

Kaidoh considered for a minute, then replied, "Only when you're missing a romantic moment like this one."

Grinning in a very devilish fashion, Inui tipped his glasses down to look at Kaidoh over the rims. His eyes were sparkling. "You know, I believe this grass we are on is some type of Bermuda grass, undoubtedly sprayed with a very effective variety of weed killer and traditional greening supplement."

Musing on how wildly successful his experiment had been, Kaidoh was only too happy to shut his boyfriend up once more.


End file.
